One Piece
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Luffy finally finds the One Piece, Roger's greatest treasure.


**One Piece**

**One Piece fic, Strawhats, semi-Nakamaship**

**Luffy&amp;Roger centric**

**Summary: Luffy finally finds the One Piece, Roger's greatest treasure.**

**~?~?~?~**

Monkey D. Luffy was silent as he walked through the dank, barely-lit, and narrow cavern; the sounds of battle, his Strawhats vs the Marines, were muted in his concentrated state. This was it, the end of his first adventure, and the beginning of many more. They'd finally found and reached the island of Raftel, they've found the One Piece.

Originally, Luffy had wanted them all to come with him to find the Piece together— six years together, these guys were his body and soul— but information was leaked, and the marines had met them there. Usopp, already a brave warrior of the sea in Luffy's book, had shouted for him to continue, to finish his dream and keep his vows. Luffy had argued to help his nakama when Zoro, mere steps from the best, had used **Tatsumaki** to blow him away, into the tunnel.

'_Luffy! Our dreams became yours a long time ago! If you don't find that treasure you fail us all, then I'll really run you through!'_

They stared into one another's eyes, Luffy shocked at first, before he had nodded and ran in. Now he was here, almost succeeding. So close.

Luffy paused as he came to an end. It was a door, nothing more than an intricately carved slab of black wood in the rocky wall. Luffy swallowed but didn't look back as he stepped forward, grasping the knob, turning it, and then walking in.

Luffy flinched as he was assaulted by a bright light but his eyes quickly adjusted and he walked in, only to freeze in shock.

Empty.

The room was empty.

Luffy gasped in horror, looking around frantically. He didn't know what to expect but this definitely wasn't it. Had someone already taken everything? No! that can't be right! Luffy closed his eyes, shaking his head. This was it? Had he and his crew given everything for nothing.

Luffy blinked his eyes, disrupting tears pooled there. Was there nothing? Nothing at all-

Luffy stopped, his eyes focusing on something. In the back of the room, in the shadows, were a dark wooden podium with two items on it; a small, worn, brown leather journal, and a silver pocket watch with gold engravings. Luffy couldn't stop himself from running to them, slight desperation in his face.

Luffy stared for a moment at the watch before slowly picking up the leather-bound book. The leather crackled slightly as he opened it, and read on top of the first page. Luffy stifled a gasp.

_**The Log book of**_

_**Oro Jackson and her captain,**_

_**Gol D. Roger**_

Luffy gasped, his grip tightening. Roger's log book. Every adventure, thought, and action of the Roger pirates, written in one book; stories of brave warriors, and sea charts, recordings of previous fights and after fight dinners and sea shanties, medical techniques, and shipwright notes. It was all in this book. Such knowledge! A great manuscript to read and share with his crew! But… Luffy frowned momentarily, was this the One Piece? True it was great but this couldn't be it… The Strawhats have seen most of the world by now, they'd planned to see Laboon in the Grand Line within the week to travel together. Roger's story would be great but surely-

'_Pat.'_

Luffy glanced down in surprise, an envelope, brown with age, had fallen out of the pages of the book and onto the ground. Luffy silently bent over and picked it up; he put the log book down and opened it.

'_**To whom finds this letter,'**_

Luffy gasped, eyes widening. _'Roger…'_

'_**My name is Gol D. Roger, captain of the Roger Pirates and Oro Jackson, and the first Pirate King. I suspect that by now, I have long passed and that this is that last time my story will be told from my own words. If you are reading this than congratulations, you are the Pirate King. I know you are pure of heart and a true child of the sea for only a crew of close nakama could of possibly made it this far. The pocket watch before you is the One Piece, my greatest treasure, and I hope you will protect it well. In it- .'**_

Luffy stopped and stared at the watch, resting innocently on the podium; the One Piece. Silently, and with more care than he was used too, Luffy picked it up, thumbing over the engravings, before he pushed the button that opened the latch. It sprung open instantly and Luffy was surprised to see a photograph on the inside with the ticking apparatus.

The picture was worn, obviously from being caressed too much, and there were two people in it; or three. The first was Roger himself, surprising Luffy at how at ease and happy his smile was as he stood behind a woman. The woman was small compared to the man, with long black hair under a sunhat and tan skin, her face and shoulders covered in freckles of many sizes. The woman's stomach was swelled with child, Roger's arms around her waist, his hands resting on her womb. The woman was beaming at the camera but Roger's attention was elsewhere; he was looking at the woman, and her stomach, smiling in what Luffy described as unconditional love. Luffy stared, what that Ace in there? He looked back to the note.

_**In it, is the true treasure, the two jewels I would protect with my life: Portgas D. Rouge, and our child to be. I learned of my lover's pregnancy when I returned to her seven months after our anniversary and was met with this glorious surprise and joy. After I had found out, I had wanted to leave the sea instantly, anything for her, and to start a family with the three of us, maybe more, but then it was announced. "Gol D. Roger, Pirate King, Wanted Dead Only." I was a danger to my treasures, and I could never live in peace with them.**_

_**With the news of my wanted death with the Navy, I made the decision I would never come to regret, even when it made my other half cry tears of blood, I would not regret. Before I left her, we married in secret and name out child; Ann of Hearts, if a girl, and Ace of Spades, if a boy. I hope that our ruby will grow up happy and that Rouge will tell them of me, not of my piracy, but of my true self.**_

_**My life is almost over now. I met Whitebeard, my longtime rival, and asked him to watch out for my family, and then I wrote this letter; delivering it and my log book here with the One Piece. Now that it is done, I will protect my family.**_

_**The marines have 'intercepted' a message of my next location; my crew is prepared to part ways. This is my last word and soon, the Pirate King will be no more. **_

_**The End, Gol D. Roger**_

Luffy stared and must have read the letter ten more times before finally he looked at the picture in the watch again. They looked so happy together; if only fate hadn't dictated otherwise for Ace.

'_Ace…'_ Luffy thought quietly. _'He did love you, and so did she. You were loved even in their death.'_ Luffy looked to the sky. _'I hope the King's getting his chance.'_

Luffy froze; his pupil's blown as he suddenly realized something. Pirate King.

Adrenaline began to shoot through Luffy's body and unconsciously **Gear Second** was activated as his blood rushed. Luffy's arms shot the sky with his new treasures as he screamed in joy and energy.

"Pirate King!" he roared ecstatically.

Everyone outside stopped in various emotions, the marines in shock and fear, the Strawhats in shared glee and joy.

Nami reacted first, with Usopp and Chopper. "Pirate King Luffy!" they called back to their captain.

Sanji and Zoro shared a smirk. "All Blue," Sanji stated.

"World's Greatest," Zoro nodded.

"Yohohoho! Captain-chan is King-chan! My hearts soars at the fact! Not that I have a heart to begin with! Skull joke! Yohohoho!" Brook said to Franky.

Franky gave thumbs up. "Ow! Supah Luffy-bro!" he said, shouldering Robin.

Robin smiled to herself in reply. _'Congratulations Captain-san.'_

Luffy brought his excitement in, concentrating it to one point as his shook with delight and felt great honor. Luffy looked at the watch, at Roger's picture.

"Thank you Roger," he said, then reached into his pocket.

Luffy pulled out a worn picture, it was Ace; proudly posing for the camera, his chest bare, and his thumb up. Luffy smiled softly at it before he put it next to Roger and Rouge's picture; it easily fit in, looking like a single photo. They were together now.

Luffy snapped the watch close and put it in his sash, slipping the chain into last button hole of his vest. _'I've got you now Roger,' _he grinned.

"Captain, let's go!" Nami shouted suddenly.

Luffy nodded, though she couldn't see. "Coming!" he shouted back as he turned.

Luffy paused, there was a something hanging near the door; a captain's jacket, Roger's jacket. Luffy grinned.

"**Gomu-Gomu no Rocket!"**

Everything stopped as they heard the attack and they watched as a red blur shot from the mouth of the cave; hitting their commander. Everyone watched in trepidation as the red lump jumped back and landed on his two feet. Luffy straightened.

"Strawhats!" Luffy shouted.

They grinned. "Pirate King!" they shouted back.

Luffy smirked. "Let's finish this up!" he order, and held up Roger's log book. "We've got stories to read and adventures to have!"

"Adventure!" Chopper beamed in his Kung-Fu point.

"Adventure!" Usopp shouted back and Nami laughed.

"Strawhat Luffy!" the commander shouted.

Luffy pointed his thumb at himself. "That's Pirate King Luffy."

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No flames.**


End file.
